madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Blowhole's Revenge
Plot In the beginning, the penguins set off for another adventure to Dr. Blowhole. Surprised by his clever trap, the penguins fell and met their archenemy. Later on, Dr. Blowhole explained his monster creation: Chrome Claw to them and tried to shoot at them, but he was defeated when the penguins use candies: Swiss Delight and Nilla Cream. Dr. Blowhole, tired of the penguins foiling his plans to rule land and sea, has returned to annihilate them so he may take over the world once and for all. After the penguins succeed in their mission, they went back to the zoo to tell everyone their ripping adventure, but Marlene doesn't believe them. Julien appeared wanting to be a spy, but Skipper thinks he wouldn't succeed and told him, "You wouldn't last five minutes." Disappointed, Julien went back his habitat and found Mort tied up in kelp. Julien thought it was a ploy to get Mort to touch his feet, but he was captured by Dr. Blowhole's ninja lobsters. Back at the penguins' habitat, Private was sad that Marlene didn't believe that Dr. Blowhole is real , but Skipper said, "Better that she doesn't. Imagine if she blabbed, that mad doctor, discovering our secret zoo HQ". Actually, Dr. Blowhole was watching them and planning to lead the penguins to another trap. He led them to the lair and talked with him. Dr. Blowhole explained that he captured Julien which was the first step in his plan. Dr. Blowhole mistakenly thinks that Julien is Skipper's best friend. The penguins went to the lemur habitat to look for clues, and discover a fake/decoy Julien that exploded. They realized that Julien was in Coney Island, so they flew to rescue Julien. After a long journey to Coney Island, the penguins discovered that Julien is now Dr. Blowhole's partner in crime which they have waddled right into a shocking double-cross. At the zoo, Mort was freaking out about Julien's feet, so he went to Coney Island. Back at Dr. Blowhole's hideout, he explained his whole plan of melting the arctic to flood the world called Ring of fire. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private must escape the trap and save the planet before Dr. Blowhole succeeds in flooding the Earth's surface in an effort to wipe out the existence of all land mammals. Suddenly Mort flew down and help the penguins escape and annoyed Julien and Blowhole. Dr. Blowhole order his crustacean warriors to attack the penguins, but he failed when Mort was pressing buttons randomly and rapidly activating traps which helped the penguins. Dr. Blowhole pushed Mort away activated Ring of Fire. Skipper tried to stop him, but Blowhole released Chrome Claw to stop Skipper. The others tried to occupied the partners in crime while Kowalski tried to stop the Ring of Fire. At the North Pole, Chuck Charles was broadcasting about the Ring of Fire while Dr. Blowhole was working. After Rico and Private saved Skipper from Chrome Claw, Kowalski tried to stop the Ring of Fire but failed. Skipper was angry, so he and Blowhole attacked each other while Julien announced he a good guy spy and helped the penguins by stopping the Ring of Fire. When the animals got home, Julien discussed his adventure to Marlene which she didn't' believe in his story. The penguins tried to cheer up Julien. Julien asks if he can be their BFF (Best Friend Forever), Mort said, "King Julien is a buffalo, fire fighter", which end the special. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips *From Nick *Youtube Episode *Youtube Part 1 *Youtube Part 2 *Youtube Part 3 Nickelodeon Elsewhere Ipod File Click here Download Only *AVI Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'A coin' - for Skipper to test out a trap *'A bunch of weapons (flamethrower, chainsaw, knife, anchor, aerosol spray can, hammer, crowbar, bazooka, and black "cartoon" bomb)' - which weren't used since Blowhole's magnet took them all away. *'A black "cartoon" bomb/2 sticks of dynamite' - to stop Chrome Claw [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] . [[Kowalski's Inventions|'Kowalski's Inventions']] Jetpacks '- to help them to get to Dr. Blowhole's base. [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day]] He was a double agent so eventually he turned on Dr. Blowhole and stopped his evil plan that saved the world! [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *The reporter at the Arctic, Chuck Charles, can't swim, he also calls the Ring of Fire the Hoops of Heat. *Dr. Blowhole may appear in a sequel. His last words were that he was going to have "a brand new revenge on penguins and humans." *The buttons on Dr. Blowhole's computer are red, blue, green, and purple. A deep voice pronounces what they do Red: Ring of Fire activated Blue: Heat output increased to a ludicrous level. Arctic Meltdown will now be even faster. Green: Heat output increased beyond all reason. Purple: Ring of Fire .... shutdown in progress *Dr. Blowhole thinks that Julien is Skipper best friend, but Skipper is in denial, although Private, Rico, and Kowalski point out that he and Julien spend a lot of time together (quality time). *The flying mechanisms from "Penguiner Takes All" make an appearance. *When Dr. Blowhole shows flashbacks about Skipper and Julien together, two flashbacks are from Assault & Batteries and another from Crown Fools. *When Mort is riding the subway, he is in either a R62 or a R62A car, which are used on the 1, 3, 7 and Times Square Shuttle lines. *The most probable route Mort took from the zoo to Coney Island is 1. Riding the bicycle to Times Square, 2. Catching a 3 to Atlantic Avenue and 3. Taking the Q to Coney Island from Atlantic Avenue. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders *'Continuity Error:' in the shot after the shot Julien says he is a double agent and Skipper and Dr Blowhole say "what", two objects suddenly appear in the background of the shot when Julien adds "I am a good guy spy" *'Continuity Error:' in the part when the penguins get trapped on that big metal thing, it is shown looking like it is blocking the way to the control panel Dr Blowhole uses, then in another shot, the big metal thing suddenly moves out of the way and a big object is next to it on the penguins right. Behind the Scenes *This episode aired as a 30-minute special. *It is episode 48/49 of season 1 (a special 2 part episode that aired in 1 installment) *It is sometimes referred to as Operation: Blowhole DVD Releases *It is included in Operation: DVD Premiere Quotes After Dr. Blowhole and Julien stop laughing maniacally. Julien: Question: why are we laughing? Dr. Blowhole: Question: how did the prisoner escape?! (Julien leaps on him) Julien: Prisoner escaped?! Is he dangerous? Dr. Blowhole (annoyed): No, and apparently, he isn't very bright. ---- Dr Blowhole: You'll appreciate this Kowalski. I've installed a layer-Theater System, High definition with surround sound. Exre-e-emely spendy. Kowalski: (slightly angry) Oh, why do the bad guys always get the good stuff? ---- Dr. Blowhole: I am so glad you could all join me to witness history. I am, of course, especially pleased that my fli-i-i-ghtless foes graced us with their presence. Skipper (annoyed): Wouldn't miss it for the world. Private: There's nothing good on Telly tonight anyway. Dr. Blowhole (hovering over Private): Well, Private, here's a little show I'' whipped up. It's called... '''Computer Voice': Ring of Fire. Dr. Blowhole: It is fitting that I returned to the very aqua theater where I performed tricks for the duller humans. Oh, how it made me bitter. Private: Sorry. Did he say "bitter" or "better"? Skipper: Hard to say; the sound really bounces around in here. Kowalski: No, that would be the high ceilings. Dr. Blowhole: My humiliation in the Ring of Fire became my inspiration. In the Frozen North, we've constructed a vast circle of certainly surprising devices that tap into the heat of the Earth's core. Four drill-like devices break through the ice, glowing. Skipper: Oh, come on. (Dr. Blowhole zooms over to Skipper.) Dr. Blowhole: Do you mind? I'm just getting to the good part! It's re-e-aly quite a shocker. Skipper: It's so obvious. Humiliated by the humans- Private: -activate the Ring of Fire- Kowalski: -melt the Arctic- Rico babbles Skipper: Well, how did we do, punk? Dr. Blowhole (slightly surprised): You're... in the ball park. ---- Photos Category:Episodes